Us Against the World
by allthelifearound
Summary: This story takes place about a year before my previous story 'Speed of Sound'. Kurt is struggling with the aftermath of a bashing while Blaine is enchanted by the blue eyed wonder in the coffee shop. But why does his father seem to know him already? Anderstark / Blaine Stark


'You really need a boyfriend.' Kurt's mouth dropped open as he sent his best friend a wounded look.

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?!'

'Well,' Rachel sighed, putting down her coffee and leaning his chin on her intertwined hands. 'Well, Kurt... I don't know but most friends find it rather worrying when their eighteen year old friend is obsessed with a man over forty whom he has only met once.'

'I am not obsessed,' Kurt spluttered.

'You totally are,' Rachel laughed. 'He's all you ever talk about. _Oh, Rachel, he saved a puppy from a burning tree yesterday_,' she mocked and Kurt huffed.

'I'm not obsessed,' he muttered angrily. 'He saved my life.' Rachel's eyes softened slightly at that.

'I know, ' she whispered back. 'But don't let it rule your life, okay? Write him a thank you letter, for god's sake, If it really bothers you that much. But you're young. Don't let the best days of your life be ruled by what might have happened if Iron Man wasn't there that day.' Kurt sighed, shaking his head. He knew what Rachel meant well but it really was easier said than done. He couldn't help still having shivers run down his back when he thought of great iron mask but the gentle eyes beneath. His shoulder still wasn't working properly and he had several scars run down his body. He could still feel the blows to his stomach, the pain in his head and the looks of pure unadulterated hatred in their eyes. These men would have killed him, Kurt knew. Darkness had been indulging his vision and he knew that when he closed his eyes he would never open them again. But instead the rough hands disappeared as quickly as they came. Kurt had gasped when he had seen an ever familiar figure tower over him.

'Hey, kid,' Iron Man had spoken. His mask had flipped open and surprisingly kind brown eyes had glanced down at him. 'You okay?' He had summoned an ambulance already but stuck with him until it arrived, chitchatting while making sure Kurt was comfortable without moving him too much. He talked to him about the weather, about this thing he saw TV the other day. He talked about his friend Bruce (_Banner, the Hulk_, Kurt's mind helpfully supplied.) and even his son, Blaine.

Tony had taken off when the ambulance arrived and Kurt hadn't seen him since. Throughout his recovery it had been all he could think about. How much time and attention he had given Kurt, even after all danger was gone. I didn't match other people's stories about Tony Stark and even as Iron Man he has never been viewed as a particularly compassionate man. When Kurt had told people about the event, people had barely believed him until an enormous bouquet of flowers arrived at the hospital with a _get well soon_ card signed by the man himself.

'I need another coffee,' Kurt sighed, standing up. He stood up and turned to walk away, only to have somebody slam into him roughly. The familiar nagging pain shot through his shoulder and Kurt flinched. A loud gasp came from the person that slammed into him and he looked up. Before him stood a boy about his age. He was short but slim and his clothing clung flatteringly to his body. He was also from head to toe covered in scalding hot coffee.

'Oh my god,' Kurt gasped. 'Are you okay? Oh god-'

'I'm fine, I'm fine,' the boy soothed. 'I just need- ugh, can you get me a napkin?'

'Yeah, yeah,' Kurt breathed, rushing to the holder on the counter, pressing the napkin into the boys hand.

'I might,' the boy started, staring down at the napkin with a slight smile on his face. 'I might need more than just one. ' Kurt could hear Rachel giggle behind him as he felt his face burn up.

'Ah, sorry, I don't... sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Here, let me just-' Kurt rushed back to the napkin holder and grabbed a handful this time.

'It's fine, really, ' the boy smiled, taking the napkins from Kurt. 'It's cute, actually.' Kurt's eyes widened slightly at the boys bluntness, still not used to the New York ways.

'I'm sorry,' the boy apologized, holding out his now clean hand for Kurt to shake. 'My name's Blaine.'

'Kurt,' Kurt responded, taking his hand. A slight pain shot through his shoulder as Blaine firmly grasped his hand and he couldn't smother the tiniest of gasps. Blaine released his hand immediately.

'Are you alright?' Kurt nodded. _It's more mental than anything_, his therapist had said. The physical pain was caused by the mental issues he had. Apparently… Not that knowing this had done him any good. If anything it just made him feel crazy.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.' Blaine relaxed but Kurt could still see the worry in his gentle brown eyes. 'It- My shoulder hurts sometimes. It's nothing, an old injury.' _Old meaning it happened little over a month ago_.

'Just be careful,' Blaine replied, a little helplessly but the dazzling smile that companioned his comment warmed Kurt's heart. 'Hey, ehm… Can I be bold?' Kurt raised an eyebrow and couldn't help the tiniest of smiles.

'Sure,' he replied, watching as Blaine took a pen out of his jeans pocket (_who carries a pen inside their pocket?!_) and took Kurt's hand. He smiled up at him and then started writing. When he finished he stepped back and put away his pen. Kurt looked down at his head and felt his heart jump at the sight of a phone number, followed by a cute smiley face. He looked up at Blaine, his face a little hot.

Blaine was blushing as well, biting his lip, surprisingly shy, a stark contrast to his earlier self. 'You can decided if you want to use it or not,' he then said, his eyes fixed on the floor. 'But if you do decided to use it, I'd love to take you out sometime.' He sent Kurt one last smile and then turned away, walking towards the door. Kurt watched, eyes wide, as Blaine turned around and gave him a little wave, almost forgetting to wave back.

When the door fell closed behind Blaine, Kurt finally turned back to Rachel. A smile appeared on his face. 'Maybe you were right,' he stated, sitting back down opposite her. 'Maybe I do need a boyfriend.'


End file.
